Ancient Romance
by FaraohJessyVandaloreI
Summary: Yaoi love story , dont like boy2boy ? dont read it. a teenage Marik is going to meet the most powerfull man in ancient Egypt , will Marik become property of the Priest Seto or become the Faraoh's new Lover ? find Out


**Ancient Romance**

(Warning Story contains Yaoi/lemon (Boy2boy love) don't love it ? don't read it.)

Our story takes place in ancient Egypt. Ruled by the powerful Faraoh Yami (I know that's not his Faraoh name , but I like Yami more XP ). And Of course by the 6 Priests of the Faraoh. The couples of the story : Marik/Yami

The light of Ra takes u to Ancient Egypt a beautiful country thanks to the blessings of the nile , the Gods and the king of Egypt ; The Faraoh : Yami.

The country has many wonders , from the huge temples build for the gods to the vast farm villages that provides Egypt with the food that the Nile provides for its people. Its here that the story begins , in a small village close to Alexandria. Here lives the Ishtar family , or what remains of it. The head of the family died in the last battle at the borders. It's a family of 4 : the oldest son Odion (17) his sister Ishizu (16) and Marik the youngest son (15, turning 16 in a few weeks) , the head of the family is they're Mother.

Unfortunately because there Father died , the family has a very small income. The 2 boys do work on the family's acres, but with just 2 teens helping out , they cant gather mutch food to sell. Ishizu is studying in the Alexandria Temple of Isis , if she becomes a priestess of Isis , she gets allot of privileges : a huge income and the family of a priestess will be provided with food and everything they need for a comfortable life (family's that provided priests(esses) to the temple's were considered valuable).

"Odion , have you seen my Papyrus-scrolls ? I am late for class" Ishizu said panicking around the house.

"on the table Ishizu , Relax you still have some time to get there." Odion said with a humpf , almost every morning she was panicking like that , he did get a little tired of it.

"So you and Marik ready to go to the field ?"

" If I can find him" Odion said

Marik was always out early and would go to the top of the roof to look how Chonsoe (the moon) disappears after guarding the people at night and Ra (the sun) would take over. He was always there and praying to the gods for some change in they're lives . He wanted to get away from it all. No more working the field with Odion for only a small amount of money to live for 1 day longer. Odion was the 'man' of the family now and Ishizu they're hope for change , so it wasn't strange that Marik felt left out , since there mom always was out trying to gather some money.

"Marik ! come on bro , we gotta go !" Odion was ready to go working , Marik took one last look to the horizon and climbed down to Odion. If he had looked for a second longer though he could have seen the huge white sales that came from the horizon.

The ship was huge , beautifully decorated. It was huge but not THAT huge , so everybody knew that it wasn't the Faraoh's ship, but that of the priests. The priests would journey over the Nile once a year to bless the villages for a good harvest-year. This ship had 2 priests on it : Mahado (keeper of the Millenium Ring and good friend of the Faraoh) and Seto (keeper of the Millenium Rod).

"Ah Ra's rays shine great today , right Seto ?" Said Mahado sitting on his golden decorated chair.

" Yeah I guess so , cant believe it ,yet another boring visit to some village."

"Oh come on Seto , these people work hard and there happy when we come to bless them. Just enjoy it okay?"

"Mahado , don't bore me with stuff I already know , you're nothing more then me just because your chummy with the Faraoh so don't act like you do !" Seto definetly wass pissed today , understandable because what the Faraoh did last time.

The priests cant get married since they're love should be given to the country's people , just like the Faraoh they were allowed to have a Harem. Teens (who were curtain to be virgins) could be invited to a harem but before that could happen the Faraoh had to give his approval , the last teen that Seto wanted was also brought to the Faraoh , unfortunately the Faraoh wanted the teenage girl for himself (this could happen of course). So Seto was still pissed , but he cant go against the will of the Faraoh , so he just looked grumpy like a real Kaiba.

"The priests are here to bless your village and its people in the name of our Faraoh and the Gods" the bodyguards called to the people near the boat. As the people bowed for the 2 priests when they came of they're ship. After blessing the village they where brought to the fields and acers.

"just look Seto , look at these people and there efforts to please us , even the elderly are working the fields now we are here"

"Mahado , stop preaching already …. , okay okay you're right I GUESS there hard workers" Seto finally admitted.

"Seto you okay ?" Mahado looked worried as he saw Seto's gaze straight at a field with 2 teens working on it. Especially at the blond teenager with the violet eyes.

"who is that ?" the priest asked the village elder.

"Those are the 2 boys of the Ishtar family , there sister is studying to become a priestess for one of your temples Priest Seto" In the hope to impress the priests the elder immediately talked about Ishizu. But Seto wass more interested in the blond boy , and in his usual way he went to the house of the family.

"Seto ? where are you going ?"

"Stay out of this Mahado , this wont take long" Seto said with a big grim on his face.

In the mean time Marik's mom got back from the marketplace , not knowing that an Egyptian priest was behind her.

"Uhum ?" our overconfident priest said standing in the door.

"Oh my Ra, Priest Seto, im sorry I didn't greet you immediately I just got home and …. Welcome to my humble home" the mother said with pleasure and embarrassment.

"Pfff you call this a home where a priest can feel welcome ?" he said while moving his finger over a dusty table. "Its an outrage that you let me see this mess alone"

"please forgive me my priest" she said with tears in here eyes.

"Oh very well , where is your husband ?"

"My husband died a year ago My priest" now even more tears came to her eyes

Seto whipped the tears away from here eyes as he said "so you raise your children alone ? very brave of you , I see Isis (Goddess of Egyptian people) has blessed you with strength" Seto never talked with so mutch compassion ,this time even she was surprised.

"Yes , we barely can live from what my 2 boys can provide from our fields , my hope is with my daughter , she's a priestess in training you know my Priest" there was absolutely pride in here voice now.

"Be silent , only the priests of the Gods will chose who can serve them best !" his mood got worse again. "I could of course make sure your Daughter will get blessings from our gods to make sure she will be a priestess sooner".

"Would you do that ? I mean that would be a blessing itself My Priest" the mother said , although she whas trying to control herself not to scream of joy, if a priest would help Ishizu then she would definitely get her job as Priestess.

"….Of course this doesn't come cheap madam" Seto said with that big grim on his face as he was looking to the field where the boys worked.

"What would you want then ?" she asked.

"You know that im lacking assistants (Seto's Code for BoyToy) in my temples in Thebes as well, your 2 boys would be 'perfect'(his grim got even wider) to help me around the temple, since your daughter is approved to the gods , im sure your boys have the same talents"

"But both of them ? I mean who would help me around the fields?" she asked a little scared of that thought.

"I'll make sure to get 3 or 4 men from Thebes transfer to here to help you , I'll even pay for them, until your daughter gets here income off course"

The mom looked down like she was thinking , but she knew she had no choice.

"Guards ! , Get those 2 teens from the field and bring them to my ship."

"Yes My Lord, Do we arrest them ?" the guards wondered, although just looking at those 2 they ha d a pretty good idea why they need to take those 2.

"No you fools , They are my guests and we are taking them to Thebes ... They just don't know it yet" once again a big smile on his face.

"Euhm Odion ? Who are those guys ?" a surprised Marik asked when he saw 4 armed men coming towards them.

"In the name of High Priest Seto Kaiba whe declare that Odion Ishtar and Marik Ishtar will join him to his trip back to the Capital of Thebes immediately." 1 of the guards declared. Odion wass scared that they where being forced to join the army and wanted to run, but he saw his mom and she nodded that everything was okey.

(back at the ship)

"we putted your 'cargo' in the cargo room my Lord" the guards said to Seto

"Shhh you fools , no body can know this, especially you know wh…."

"SETO !" Mahado interrupted"

"Oh come on , Mahado , did you feel I was talking about you or did you steal the Millennium Necklace !" Seto said with his usual temper.

"Why are there 2 boys in the cargo room ?"

"Mind your own business Mahado !"

Mahado stepped almost in front of Seto's face "This is my ship to Seto ! It is my business to, if your keeping someone on this ship." Mahado really stepped up to Seto (At Last)

"Wow Mahado , Relax I just gave a girl a little help with here studies and in exchange I got those 2." That smile on his face really annoyed Mahado and he would put an end to it.

"Well I don't know what you're going to do with them but euhm… im curious at what the Faraoh will say about this." And there was Seto's smile going down faster then the Titanic. "Good night Seto" But the smile sure was lifted on Mahado's face now.

Seto went to his cabin as well , locked the door and screamed his longs out. It was true by Ra , if the Faraoh would see Marik , then he would claime him just like with the last teen. "There must be a way to make Odion more attractive then Marik , that's the only way". It was a desperate move but the only one left. Both boys had to be shown to the Faraoh. By making Odion more attractive he hoped that Odion would be picked by the King instead of Marik. Odion was cute though , but of course a blond Egyptian was considered a rare beauty.

Marik and Odion were now brought into the daylight of Ra. Both of them had been to Alexandria but Thebes was totally different. Bigger , more temple's and mutch different form of houses build by well known architects. It was really something for the 2 boys. Seto's plan however was already in motion , late in the night he send a falcon with a message to his priests with instructions. So there they were at the ship , early in the morning. The brothers were now separated for the first time ever. Before Odion could say that it would be alright he was already gone.

Both boys would be surprised , though just 1 would be happy with that surprise. Odion was brought to the Temple of Hathor (Goddess of Love and Beauty) eventhow it's a temple, it was also the home of very beautiful girls. They could turn even a farm boy into a prince with there 'magical beauty secrets'. Marik on the other hand was less fortunate , he was brought to a huge farm and immediately had to start working with his hands instead of tools (witch he usually used).and during noon break when Ra had its peak at the sky , he was brought to the goldmines outside the city. He felt like a slave, tears kept flowing over his cheek, when would this stop ?

As Ra was going down into the mountains of the horizon , both boys were brought back to Seto in front of the Royal Palace.

"Alright boys listen to me , Odion you're standing next to me when we go see the Faraoh, Marik stand behind me and be quiet." Seto's plan was going well but now came the test. Odion was worried about Marik though , he fainted inside the mine and looked exhausted, filthy and could hardly stand up from working in the Sun so mutch.

The Palace was huge , a long entrance path from the gate to the door with statues of the gods. The door was beautifully decorated with Egyptian symbols and 2 big guards standing in front of it before they bowed for the priest. The door opened and there they where in the Throne room of the Faraoh. Marik saw not mutch though , it was hard enough to stand up. The Faraoh was as always surrounded by his priests to help him with difficult decisions. The Faraoh had a big smile on his face oddly enough.

"Ah Seto , Welcome back , I hope you had a safe journey home ?" he said from his Throne.

"Yes My Faraoh" Seto bowed for his king.

"And euhm … who have you brought with you ?" the Faraoh wondered

"Oh Of course , this is Odion Ishtar and his brother Marik" Seto pushed Odion slightly forward while he said his name, to make sure the Faraoh would be overwhelmed by him. At the same moment Mahado stepped out from behind the throne with a big smile, Seto knew this meant trouble.

Seto was surprised and a little suspicious though "Mahado , I thought you were still at the ship?"

"Oh no Seto , I came right to the Faraoh to tell him ALL about our trip" there was that big smile on Mahado's face again, Seto could almost punch him. Mahado must have told the Faraoh about the blond boy Seto tried to hide, and of course Mahado did tell him.

The faraoh was impressed by Odion , but even more in the boy behind him. "Say Seto , so you're taking both these boys to your temple now ?"

"Yes My Faraoh , as soon as you approve that is" Seto said hopingly.

" Well Seto ,of course I approve". Yami said with an evil kind of smile

"Oh come on my king you….. wait ? , its okay ?" Seto was almost in heaven , did his plan work ? did he outsmart the Faraoh?

"but not like that !" The faraoh said to awake Seto from his moment of pride.

"like what my king ?" Seto wondered.

"Well Odion looks good enough to travel to your temple, but Marik seems like he's going to collapse and looking like that he cant go into a temple. Mahado !"

Mahado : "Yes my Faraoh ?"

"Take Marik to my private chambers so he can freshen up , tell my maids that he can sleep in one of the spare rooms." Looking at Seto. "No problems with that I hope Seto ?"

"Of course not my king , come Odion" both walked out the door and the Faraoh told everyone to be quiet. And there was it.

"Why ? for the love of Isis ? Why ?" Seto was screaming again outside because his plan failed for now. Of course Mahado and the Faraoh started to laugh.

(A few hours later)

"How did this happen?" Marik said to himself trying to open his eyes and remember what happened. His memory was really vague, he did remember sitting in a huge bath though, and 2 girls washing his hair and body. But he passed out shortly after. But where was he now ? with one eye slowly opening he saw a beautiful room with rays of light coming through a huge window with white curtains that floated in the wind. He could feel the wind very good , especially because his clothes where gone because of all the filth on it, and all he whore was a silk robe. He tried to get out of the bed and to go to the window and look where he was. It couldn't be in a prison , he did hear some guards outside , but come on then this was a prison for the rich. As he slowly went for the window and saw this beautiful balcony he could only grab for the edge of the balcony , placing his arms on the stone tablet and look right ahead.

"Wow" that's all he could say "just wow" he looked over an entire city of mansions , temple's and the river Nile while the sun was going down. He felt the warm rays of sunlight on his arms. "Its so beautiful" Marik said with a quiet and slow voice.

"It surely is" Marik immediately looked behind hem to see the man that brought him here , Faraoh Yami, his King and that of his country was standing right there at the window.

"I'm glad you're up , you got us all worried" he said with a comforting voice and that charisma that he had on his face. Marik knew he should bow or something like that, but his body felt paralyzed almost ,but was it of fear or of being embarrassed ? after all he was standing in a rob. The Faraoh simply walked to him slowly and moved his hand threw the boy's blond hair down to his cheek until a small blush raised on Mariks cheek. "You're cute when you blush like that you know ?" he said before he kissed the boy on his forehead and then joined the teen at looking to the sunset.

Marik couldn't relax anymore now , he was standing in a rob almost naked and next to him the most powerful man in Egypt. With his golden chains and bracelets , his millennium Puzzle, purple cape and white pants this Faraoh was just perfect. Suddenly a guard knocked on the door.

Guard : "You're highness , Priest Seto is here asking if you're guest is ready to travel yet."

"Tell him that Marik is invited here and he's now MY guest, so no he's not ready until I say he is" said the Faraoh who was keeping his foot down.

As the guard leafed , Marik went inside saying "My Faraoh thank you for everything but I should go now , I wane see my brother anyway and I cant really upset a priest right ? that's rude." Actually he didn't wane leave jet, but this situation was to weird for this teen. As the teen went for the door the 22 year old Faraoh grabbed the teens waist and pushed himself against the teenager. Mariks eyes were wide open now , this was something he didn't expect.

"And making a Faraoh upset , isn't that rude Marik ?" Yami whispered in his ear.

"What ?"

"You said you dindt wanne upset Seto right ? well if you leave now , ill be upset and I think that's even ruder my darling teen" Yami said with his usual smile. "Besides Seto has Odion to keep him company , they'll be just fine" the Faraoh did use his explanation to move his hands under Mariks rob to feel mariks chest. Why did Marik loved it so mutch to be touched there and especially by the Faraoh of all people , one thing whas sure though he dindt want it to stop.

"So are you staying ?" the faraoh asked while he used his free hand to move Mariks lips to his own , giving a kiss that lasted just a second but felled like an eternity.

Trying to say Yes but the only sound that came out was a small "Uhu…..". Yami smiled and said "that's good enough for me". The Faraoh then simply left the room leaving Marik standing. Did he do something wrong ? Did he make the Faraoh mad ?

"Why are you still there ? Come on"

The Faraoh didn't need to say that twice , Marik immediately had an energy boost (who could blame him) and followed the Faraoh some stairways up. Eventually Marik followed the Faraoh into a beautiful hidden room. With red curtains on the sealing (shaped like a heaven bed) , a beautiful balcony with view of the Nile with candles on the many ships witch created a magical scenery, the room was lighted with Egyptian candles witch created a smooth aroma. With in the centre a huge bed with red pillows with Egyptian symbols. In the seconds that Marik was walking to the bed , his Faraoh closed the door and immediately cuddled Marik in that same way like they where downstairs.

"You like my bedroom Marik ?" the matcho Faraoh asked his latest toy while letting his hand go under Mariks rob again , but this time more south to Marik's body. Marik didn't even hear that question, he was to busy enjoying the body of his master against his backside. The low royal sensual voice that kept whispering in his ear before he started nibbling his ear with his teeth. But now with the Faraoh's hand caressing the teens hardened member, Marik simple tried to scream for some air , unfortunately the faraoh's fingers had already invaded his mouth to be licked by the overheated blond.

Things only got worse when Marik standed in front of the bed and couldn't go any further to prevent Yami pushing his body even closer to him. Especially because Marik's member wasn't the only one that had fun in that room , Yami's cock was also getting bigger. With 2 body's so tight together it wasn't hard for Marik to feel the Faraoh's member getting higher and higher until it stopped at Mariks entrance. Marik knew that the Faraoh wanted his virginity and frankly he wasn't gonna stop him , but Yami had bigger plans , he wanted to enjoy this as long as possible. Now with the teen almost spaced out waiting for the moment of ultimate pleasure he was really vulnerable just like Yami liked. Marik was really standing on his tippy toes at the bed , so it was no problem throwing him on the bed.

"You didn't really think you where gonna get me that fast right ? the Faraoh joked to the surprised blond. "I haven't even seen you clearly" while saying that the Faraoh scanned his eyes over the blonds body with the rob now wide open on the bed. Losing his lust and regaining his embarrassment , Marik took a pillow and kept it tightly over his face to escape the Faraoh's eyes.

"Oh come on Marik , im just kidding , let me see your face" Yami did screw up now , Marik's violet eyes where a big turn on , so the Faraoh wanted to see them.

"No its embarrassing !" the teenager yelled threw the pillow.

"Its just me Marik" the Faraoh tried to say as comforting as he could.

"That's why its embarrassing !"

"So you're staying under that pillow ?" The Faraoh asked while thinking of a plan.

"Yes!"

"Alright then" once again the Faraoh smiled as he wormed his face underneath the teens pillow reaching his face in a matter of seconds. There they where those big violet eyes trying to make sense of what was gonna happen now. Mariks lust suddenly came back up as the Faraoh entered Mariks mouth with his tongue ravishing his mouth looking for the teens tongue. Finally Mariks first real kiss happend, and it felt like paradise , as if al the heat from Yami's tongue was going true Mariks entire body , heating things to a dangerous level.

Now with the pillow gone because Marik needed some air after that kiss, the boy could only look helpless to see how the Faraoh was caressing the teens hardened member , knowing that he couldn't last long. Trying to warn the Faraoh of the coming heat reaching its peek , Marik grabbed the Faraoh's neck closer to try and say it to him. But by just looking into Yami's eyes his hands simple pulled the Faraoh closer to once again fill his mouth with the Faraoh's tongue.

The Faraoh had Marik exactly where he wanted , helplessly in his arms , dying to scream of pleasure but being unable to get one sound out of his throat. His pride went even higher when the Faraoh felt a warm glow going over hands on Marik's member and with a exhausted Marik it wasn't difficult to figure out how this was connected. Moving his hand towards his mouth and licking the tops of his fingers covered under Marik's mess , he couldn't leave it like this.

"Hey Marik I didn't know you had that good taste" after tasting Marik's mess , the Faraoh just couldn't resist teasing him. "Marik ?"

Well the Faraoh was now paying for his crime , after torturing the teen with pleasure so mutch , he was exhausted and fell right a sleep. As the disappointed Faraoh tried to get up , Marik lifted his arm and pushed Yami back down. It seemed that the Faraoh was now where Marik wanted him. Yami thought about just taking Marik while he slept , but looking at this blond sleeping with this cute smile on his face, he just melted and gave up. Simply sliding down into Marik's arms and accepting that he lost for now was all this Faraoh could do.

"Who would have thought that you where a cuddler Marik" with a big yawn our Faraoh closed his eyes , with the image of Marik pressed against him while the light of the moon just caressed Marik's body, the Faraoh was ended his first night with his new lover.

(But he would get Marik's virginity sooner or later, that's for sure)

i wanted an open end for my first story , you wanne know how it go's on ? give a review and il start the sequel. the sequel would not only allow Marik to lose his virginity , but will also enter a 3th person in this heated love relationship (someone new in the story , so no not Seto Kaiba XP )


End file.
